Fateful Cupcake
by Greengirl829
Summary: "All I wanted was that chocolate cupcake. I didn't think I was going to end up on a team with my rival!" High School AU GrayLu
1. Consequences

**Chapter 1: Consequences**

Lucy's POV

As I was exiting my limo, as expected, my fanboys were cheering me on. They would crowd the streets and hold up posters as a way to show their support for me. The blonde spiky hair boy who always seems to be there _every_ single day was starting to get too close for my own comfort. I snapped my fingers and my men tugged him away as his shadowy friend facepalm.

Disregarding that whole fiasco, I had more important things to focus on. Today is the day that I will finally crush the one I loathe most, Gray Fullbuster. He somehow always manages to one up me on every little single thing, but now I will be the one on top.

As I entered the class, I glared at him. In return, he gave me a sly smile. Seriously, would it kill him to not piss me off for one second?

Whatever, his sly smile will soon be tormented by my perfect score.

* * *

Predictable as always, I was wrong. Yeah sure, I got a hundred percent, but he got hundred and _one_ percent by answering the bonus question correctly. When I heard of this absurdity, I broke my pencil.

So I thought, why not beat him in PE? _Nope!_ His team won against mine! I deflated the ball we played with as a way to deal with my frustration.

_Then, lunch came._

After all of the torment I went through today, I just wanted to get Monday's cupcake special. I couldn't wait to engulf my mouth into chocolate cupcake utopia.

Finally when I came to the front, I immediately felt an urge of disappointment when I saw there were no more cupcakes. I sulked back to my table with great frustration. I first couldn't beat my annoying rival, and then they just _had_ to run out of cupcakes. All I had was soggy mash potatoes and mutated corn.

My ears suddenly rang when I heard the words, "last" and "cupcake". Madness rushed through my veins and I turned like a hungry wolf to the person responsible for breaking my last straw.

To make matters worse, it was no other than, _Gray Fullbuster!_

The pig was eating the chocolate cupcake with great joy. Chocolate smeared on his face. His blue haired friend wiped the chocolate stain off of his "flawless" cheeks.

I dug my hand into the soggy mash potatoes and threw it into his overly jelled hair.

His blue haired friend viciously roared, "How dare you throw that disgusting food into my beloved's hair, you gorilla!" she snatched her mutated corn and threw it at my flawless face.

A pink haired barbarian stood on one of the tables with a pierced freak and screamed childishly, "Food Fight!"

Everybody then engaged into war mode and started to paint the room with mash potatoes and corn. I didn't hold back either. I poured my tray over Mr. Perfect. He finally lost his cool and smashed the chocolate cupcake into my face. In a way, he naïvely did me a favor.

"All of you knuckleheads stop!" everybody froze and stared at our short and old Principal.

He scanned the room, "Okay, who is responsible?"

Everybody began to point fingers at Gray, me, and those two children that announced the declaration of war.

Makarov motioned his finger to his office.

* * *

Makarov spun around in his chair and fiercely turned towards the four of us. He intently stared at us, but then grinned.

"You see here, kids. The student council has been lacking members lately and they desperately need help with all of their activities. So…" he played with his pen, "I am going to make you guys extra members as a punishment for the crime you guys have committed."

"Crime?!" I gasped.

Gray rolled his eyes.

"He was just joking."

My cheeks puffed, "Shut up!"

The door opened, and then came in a beautiful scarlet haired woman.

She intensely examined us and looked back at Makarov, "Are these the goons?"

"Yes they are. Make sure to report if they do anything that irritates you."

She shook her head, "Yes I understand. Now the four of you, follow me."

As we were walking to our doom, Gray turned towards me.

He smirked, "Looks like we will finally be on the same team."

I made a devious smile, "You better watch out because my mission is to find your weaknesses."

"I have none," he arrogantly responded.

I wanted to push him, but I didn't want to be in even more trouble.

The scarlet haired woman opened the door to the student council room.

In there, was a blue haired man with an attractive red tattoo fiddling on his phone while a blue haired girl was addictively reading a history book.

A voice beamed from behind us, "Hey, Erza, I got in trouble again!"

"What did you do this time?!" she growled.

"Well, I tried to get close to a hot young blonde broad that is stinky rich and has a nice rack."

_Wait a minute!_

I turned around and saw that blonde boy from earlier. How is he still alive?

The blonde boy combed his hair, "We meet again, hot stuff."

I flipped my hair, "I don't date barbarians like you."

He winked back at me, "Sure."

To my surprise, I saw Gray make a disgusted face.

Why does he care?

Erza cleared her throat, "Now let me introduce the student council. My name is Erza Scarlet," she pointed her finger to the blue haired man, "This is Jellal Fernandes, " he slightly waved his hand at us, "and this is Levy McGarden," she tilted her glasses.

"Now, how about you guys introduce yourselves?" she stared at us.

The pink haired barbarian smashed his hands together, "The name is Natsu Dragneel!"

The pierced freak let out a geehee sound effect and said, "The name is Gajeel Redfox!"

The fanboy put his arm around my shoulder and pronounced arrogantly, "The name is Sting Eucliffe!"

Gray slapped his arm away from me and introduced himself. Right after, I introduced myself.

Erza smiled with delight, "Good! Now time to discuss our first activity."

* * *

"6 a.m.! Clean up duty!" I yelled while walking out of the school.

Gray annoyingly followed me out, "Hey, that's what you get for throwing food into people's hair."

I stepped on his foot, "Next time don't take my cupcake!"

Gray cracked up, "This is going to be an interesting!"

I twitched my eye.

I really want to make this guy pay!


	2. Cleanup Duty

**Chapter 2: Cleanup Duty**

Lucy's POV

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I slammed my hand on the alarm clock to shut it up. I arose from my bed and stared at the time with my burning tired eyes.

_5:30 a.m._

Such a pain! I wish I could, sleep for another hour, but I would probably get punished for not "properly" serving my "time". I threw on the fluffiest jacket and the most comfortable skirt that I had. No matter what I am going to maintain my feminine side, even in the morning where the sun is faint and the birds are distantly chirping.

I skated out the door with toast slipping out of my mouth.

When I finally arrived at the school I felt insulted, for "Mr. Perfect" was there before me _and _he looked way more fashionable. He gave me an odd look and then pointed to his face. I didn't get what he was doing until I noticed that I had toast crumbs near my mouth. My face turned red and I wiped it off with my handy handkerchief.

Suddenly, I heard Erza's voice beam through my ears.

"Good to see you, Lucy!" she yelled like a General.

I had the urge to say, "Reporting in, sir!", but I didn't know if she would feel greatly respected or greatly insulted.

Erza flipped her long beautiful scarlet hair, "_Almost_ everyone is here, but our joke of a Treasurer!"

I raised my hand to wheel in her attention, "By the way, Erza, what is everyone's position in the student council?" Erza's face turned red and she quietly cursed to herself.

Then, she looked at me gloomy. "I failed to tell you guys!"

From behind her, a snicker came. Jellal looked pleasant from her mistake.

Erza gave a quick glare to Jellal. "Well, I'm the President. Jellal is the Vice-President. Levy is the Secretary. And..."

"I'm the Treasurer, hot stuff!" I turned around to see that arrogant blonde once more again.

He was holding a pink box of donuts that gave off a sweet and tender smell.

Erza sighed, "You're late, again!"

Sting scratched his head, "Sorry, I had to get the bait to impress the ladies, especially, hot stuff."

Gray had an annoyed expression on his face, "Anyways, what are we doing today?" he was quick to fade the attention away from Sting.

Erza cleared her throat, "Today, we will be cleaning up the graffiti that vandalized the school's floors, and we will also clean up Makarov's statute that has been recently tainted."

The next thing we all noticed, Natsu and Gajeel were giggling amongst themselves.

Erza went to the two and kicked them hard in the stomachs.

"Also, I forgot to mention," Erza pointed at a group of three girls and one boy, "Kagura, Millianna, Shou, and Meredy are going to be helping us out with the cleanup."

I examined the group and got somewhat weird impressions from them. Kagura was giving Jellal the daggers, Millianna was rubbing against a pole like a cat claiming its territory, Meredy was shoving chocolate down her throat, and Shou was creepily knitting an Erza voodoo doll.

Sting put his arm around me and Kagura, "So, Erza, am I in a group with these two diamonds?"

Simultaneously, Kagura and I both stated, "You're not Hibiki!"

Hibiki is this infamous flirt around town that charms almost any lady. Yes, he even charmed me. I always dreamed of him being my Prince Charming, but he goes to that snob Blue Pegasus school and I want nothing to do with that place.

Erza then announced clearly, "Natsu, Gray, and Lucy in one group. Sting, Kagura, and Millianna in another group. Gajeel, Levy, and Shou in the next group. And lastly me, Jellal, and Meredy."

She then tossed the buckets and brooms towards us. "Now get to work!"

* * *

In my group, we got assigned to do the school walls. I'm surprised we're not doing the statue since the pink haired barbarian vandalized it. Hmm, maybe Erza thinks he will vandalize it more.

Gray smirked at me and Natsu, "How about the three of us do a race of who can clean the most and in the fastest time?"

"That sounds like a challenge!" Natsu grinned.

"Bring it on! I can't wait to see you sorely disappointed when _I _win!" I pronounced in a cocky manner.

Gray annoyingly patted me on the head.

I blushed furiously, "What was that for?"

"Because you're going to be crying soon _when I win._"

I twitched an eye.

_I will prove him wrong!_

As if it was a race, we all got prepared at the starting line with our brooms ready to fire.

_3! 2! 1!_

_GO!_

We all hurried to the wrongly colored floors. I took the floors near the lunch tables. Not only would I be cleaning up graffiti; I will also clean up the crumbs that were accidentally left behind from the janitor. Talk about bonus points! After I was done with the commons, I hurried forward to the gym. _Perfect! _It has the most graffiti there and of course the gym was one of the bigger rooms in the school. I in quick, but sloppy manner cleaned up the gym floor.

I was rushing to the finishing line, when I saw Gray was too. I slammed him against the wall while he, like an ice skater, skated through me. It was close, but we both ended up in a tie. I may have not won, but I am one step closer.

Natsu came at the end huffing and looked at us confused.

"Are you two psycho witches or something? How did you finish that fast?" he said in distraught.

Gray blew through the bristles of his mop. "We are nothing, but pros!"

Natsu cracked a vein in his skull, "What did you say?"

I had an epiphany. Natsu seems to loathe Gray just as much as me! We can partner up with one another and dominate him together. _It's perfect!_

I tapped on Natsu's backpack to get his attention. I freaked out when I saw it move on its own.

My face was horrified, "What's in there?!"

"Oh crap!" Natsu panicked.

A blue cat came flying out! My mouth dropped at the possibility of a cat being blue _and_ flying.

"Aye!"

_And it can speak!_

"Umm, Natsu, what drugs did you give your cat?" I asked as politely as I could.

Natsu looked at me funny, "Drugs? Nah, he was born this way. His name is Happy by the way!"

"Aye!"

"Oh, I see," I was still in shock.

Maybe I shouldn't team up with this clown.

Levy's group came back next. Gajeel was holding Shou in one arm. It was probably from the exhaustion of cleaning under Makarov's nose on the statue. Gajeel saw the blue flying cat and immediately dropped Shou.

He rushed up to Natsu and slapped him on the head, "Idiot! He was supposed to stay home with Pantherlily! A storm is going to brew up today."

I practically gained a headache, "Let me guess, you have one too, right Gajeel?"

He let out a geehee, "Yeah, how did you know?"

Natsu scratched his head, "Eh, Pantherlily can survive."

Gajeel pointed angrily at Natsu, "He may be manlier than your cat, but he is still a cat!"

Happy raised his hand, "Actually, we are Exceeds!"

Gajeel growled at Happy, "Shut up, Blues-"

Happy hissed back, "Don't you dare call me that!"

Levy tapped her foot impatiently.

Gajeel noticed and winked at her. "What's wrong, shrimp?"

Her cheeks blew up like a volcano, "What did you just call me?!"

Then Erza's group came back. Erza looked like she was going to blow too. Then again, I can see why. Meredy is literally consuming a whole box of chocolate down her throat while Jellal is admiring himself in a mirror. I wonder if he nurtures the mirror like a newborn baby.

Last to come back was Sting's group. Millianna jumped with joy when she saw Happy. Kagura had a disgusted face and it was probably due to Sting.

Sting danced towards me, "How did it go, hot stuff?"

I rolled my eyes, "Even though I feel slightly annoyed; I also feel overjoyed that _I _got in a tie with Gray!"

Sting pulled a donut out of the box, "You want me to congratulate you by feeding you this donut?"

Gray's face darkened and he tossed the donut up in the air.

_Hey! _I wanted that donut! I deserved it.

I lightly pushed Gray, "Jerk! First the cupcake, now the donut!"

Gray twitched his eye a bit, "He was obviously asking you to do something out of your comfort zone!"

"Honestly, it's none of your business! Also I can take care of myself."

The heat started to spread through the room, and everyone was ensued in verbal fight. In the sidelines, Jellal, Meredy, and Shou were all quietly doing their weird quirks. Meredy's face was covered with chocolate.

Jellal looked at her in disgust, "You do know right you're going to get fat right?"

Meredy broke a piece of her chocolate and maimed Jellal like a ferocious beast.

_It's not even school yet!_


End file.
